Project Summary/Abstract Antimicrobial resistance (AMR) is an important issue for food safety and public health. Currently the National Antimicrobial Resistance Monitoring System (NARMS) Retail Food Surveillance has been focusing on the mainland and has not covered the state of Hawaii. The UC Davis proposes to collaborate with NARMS to survey AMR in retail foods in populous and demographically-diverse locations in the Greater Honolulu Area of Hawaii. The project?s goal of improving food safety and protecting public health will be achieved by undertaking the following specific aims. First, the project will expand NARMS Retail Food Surveillance to new geographical locations in Hawaii. Based on population density and demographical-diversity, we will identify four locations in the Honolulu Area (Urban Honolulu, East Honolulu, Pearl City, and Waipahu) as NARMS? new representative geographical locations. Grocery stores in these locations will be identified for randomly purchasing retail meat and seafood specimens monthly. Second, the project will monitor trends of AMR among different pathogens in retail foods in the Honolulu Area. We will purchase retail meat (chicken, turkey, pork, beef, veal) and seafood (shrimp, salmon) specimens monthly from grocery stores in the locations mentioned above. We will isolate bacteria from specimens according to NARMS? Retail Meat Protocol and Seafood Pilot Study Protocol. Bacterial isolates will be shipped to FDA monthly for antimicrobial susceptibility test, whole genome sequencing, and other analysis. Third, the project will conduct epidemiological studies on the prevalence of AMR in retail foods. We will collect metadata for each specimen and determine key links between the prevalence of bacteria and their AMR (e.g. single or multiple drug resistance) and species, origins, types, and forms of retail food, claims of antibiotics use, and seasons etc. Fourth, the project will disseminate information of AMR in retail foods to stakeholders and the public. We will develop lay publications, outreach materials, and peer-reviewed publications. With FDA?s approval, we will disseminate the information to agriculture and aquaculture communities, veterinarians, and the public. By accomplishing these specific aims, the project will characterize the trends of AMR in retail foods in the state of Hawaii. The project will enhance NARMS Retail Food Surveillance and increase public awareness of AMR in retail foods. The project will also strengthen collaborations among federal and state agencies and academia on research, detection, surveillance, and investigation of foodborne outbreaks associated with AMR in retail food. 1